


Simple Question:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Tension, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior & Tani were playing around with each other, Instead of talking out their feelings, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Kudos: 6





	Simple Question:

*Summary: Junior & Tani were playing around with each other, Instead of talking out their feelings, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

There was so much sexual tension at Five-O HQ, That you can cut it with a knife. Officers Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns were the ones, that was causing it. They just want it to stop, & everything to be back to normal. The Others knew that there was something between them.

Junior got frustrated one day, The Young Seal decided to take the bull by the horns, & asked the former lifeguard out on a proper date, & resolve the sexual tension between them. He likes her, actually he really loves her, that he would sacrifice anything to make her happy.

Junior found her in her office, & she waved him in, & said with a smile, “Hey, Junes, What can I do for you ?”, as she gave him his full attention. The Beautiful Woman was hoping that he would ask her out, Little that she knew, She was getting her wish.

“Listen, I have one simple question for you, I made reservations for two at that restaurant that you love, Would you accompany me Saturday at 7:00 ?”, Tani smiled brightly, & went over to him, & kissed him, as a response. She said this also to him, as he was shocked by the gesture.

It was the perfect first kiss, & they will remember it forever, Also, Tani said with a nod, “Of course, I would love to go out with you, It sounds perfect”, The Couple shared another kiss, & Tani finished up her work, & they closed down, & locked everything up. They were just glad to be together.

The End.


End file.
